helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kawazu Autumn
Autumn Kawazu (河津秋) was born April 11,1990. Kawazu is a former member of the Japanese girl group Morning Musume, graduating from the group in 2012 at her very own Morning Musume event,Kawazu Autumn Morning Musume ~SAISHU DANKAI~. She now works as a soloist under UP FRONT CREATE. Kawazu is also a member of Suparara '''and '''YELLΘ. History 2001 In 2001, at age 11, Kawazu joined Morning Musume as a fifth generation member along with the four other members (Konno Asami,Ogawa Makoto,Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa).Morning Musume producer,Tsunku,said that he chose Kawazu because "She is an intelligent and talented girl who could make a difference to the group.".Kawazu debuted in Morning Musume's 13th single,Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~,in which she got more lines than the rest of the fifth generation members.Her debut Morning Musume album was 4th Ikimasshoi!. In the summer of that year,Kawazu joined the group Genki 5,and she was the only member of her generation in that group. In September,all the fifth generation members were placed in a subunit.She was palced in Petitmoni,alongside fellow fifth generation member Ogawa Makoto.After joining Petitmoni,the group became inactive,meaning that she was never featured in a single within the group. 2002 In 2002,Kawazu participated in the drama alongside her fellow Morning Musume members,Angel Hearts.''Kawazu did not get much of a large part due to her young age. 2003 In a surprise move by Tsunku, Morning Musume was split into two halfs -Morning Musume Otome Gumi and Morning Musume Sakura Gumi - so that the large group could perform in smaller towns that could not hold the larger numbers the full ensemble needed.Kawazu was placed in Otome Gumi and released two singles with the group before the two groups merged together and formed Morning Musume once more. 2004 Kawazu performed alongside the entire then-ensemble of Hello! Project in a single, large shuffle unit, H.P. All Stars, releasing one single with the unit, "ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL!". She also released her first solo photobook. Kawazu formed the unit '''Suparara '''with fellow Morning Musume member Michishige Sayumi and Hello!Project Kids member Umeda Erika. 2005 She joined the Hello! Project concert unit Hello! Project Akagumi as a member of Morning Musume. She also participated in two radio shows, those being ''TBC Fun Fīrudo Mōretsu Mōdasshu and Hello Pro Yanen!!. 2006 Kawazu joined the Hello! Project concert unit Wonderful Hearts as a member of Morning Musume. 2007 She released her second photobook. 2008 On August 26, 2008, Kawazu became one of four members to remain in Morning Musume for seven years or more (the others being Iida Kaori, Yoshizawa Hitomi and fellow fifth generation members Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa). On January 17, 2009, Kawazu,Niigaki and Takahashi became the longest serving members in Morning Musume history, breaking the four year old record set by Iida Kaori. 2009 It was announced by the official Anime Expo website that Japanese pop group Morning Musume will be attending the annual anime convention, the Anime Expo in Los Angeles, California in July 2009. They were the guests of honor at the event. She and all other members of the current lineup (as well as Kusumi Koharu) attended the Anime Expo. At the convention, Morning Musume held autograph sessions and a concert. The amount of fans who came to the concert reached over 7,000 people. Kawazu released her third photobook. 2011 On the 9th of January 2011, fellow 5th generation member Takahashi Ai announced that she would be graduating from the group at the end of their Autumn concert tour, making Kawazu the new sub leader of the group once Takahashi graduates and Niigaki Risa the leader. October 1,Kawazu became sub leader of Morning Musume. Kawazu released her fourth photobook. December 12,Kawazu announced her graduation from Morning Musume on the last day of her very own Morning Musume event,Kawazu Autumn Morning Musume ~SAISHU DANKAI~. Tsunku's Statement: ''Thank you for supporting us.On this day,we have the graduation announcement of Morning Musume fifth generation member Kawazu Autumn.'' Kawazu Autumn,on the last day of her very own Morning Musume event,Kawazu Autumn Morning Musume ~SAISHU DANKAI~,Kawazu will officially graduate. She joined Morning Musume when she was only 11,and was a very accepting and talented girl.During the fifth generation auditions,she surprised through the whole thing.She showed alot of pride,and it was like she was showing me "Well,I am going to win this thing anyways...",So I listened to my gut,and chose her to be one of the five fifth generation members. When Takahashi and Niigaki took lead over Morning Musume,she often helped them,because they didn't seem "very sensible" to her. Kawazu knew almost everything about Morning Musume and the members!She was our very own Morning Musume wota.Now that she is an adult,she shows her knowledge with pride and her performance skill with courage.I am sad to say she is graduating! Kawazu will continue her duties within Morning Musume from here until Feburary 22,2012.Everyone until then,we wish that you will continue to support Autumn! And, those of you who are supporting Morning Musume,as well as all of Hello！Project, please support us as well!" 2011/12/12 Morning Musume producer Tsunku♂. Kawazu Autumn Statement:' I,Kawazu Autumn,will graduate on the last day of my very own Morning Musume event,Feburary 22,2012.I never thought about graudation before,but after Takahashi's graduation,it just hit me.Our generation was falling apart,worse than ever! I know I never stayed long enough,and that I am still young,but,there were things that I was thinking about doing.Like starting college,or getting a career in theatre.So,I am going to college for theatre after I graduate! When I joined when I was 11,I was not being myself.I was trying to be funny and cute,and show the rest of the members that,even though I was little,there was still much more to me.But,in 2004,Kago Ai changed that.She was actually one of the few members I could be myself with!Then,I started opening up the true me to the rest of the members. Yeah, it is not fair to leave Niigaki Risa alone,but this is something I want to do. Please,support me and the Hello!Project to the fullest! '' '''2011/12/12 Morning Musume Sub Leader Kawazu Autumn 2012 Kawazu released her final photobook,Aideu. Feburary 22,Kawazu graduated on the last day of her event,Kawazu Autumn Morning Musume ~SAISHU DANKAI~. September 21,Kawazu joined the tutor group,YELLΘ,to tutor the newer and younger members of the Hello!Project,alongside Iida Kaori and Yasuda Kei. 2013 Kawazu performed at the Hello!Project Winter 2013 concert Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~,alongside all of S/mileage,and Morning Musume members Tanaka Reina,Muramoto Chie and Suzuki Kanon.She also performed "CREAM" with Suparara. In 2013,it was announced that Kawazu would be debuting as a soloist in May 2013.Her debut single is titled "Yurusanai Ai,Ai,Ai",set for release June 11,2013. Profile *'Name: '''Kawazu Autumn (河津秋) *'Nicknames: Kawazy (川治), KawaKawa (川川) *'Birth Date: '''April 11,1990 (age 24) *'Birthplace: 'Kanagawa Prefecture *'Blood type: 'O *'Height: '160 cm *'Hello!Project Status **'2001-08-26 Member **2001-08-26 Morning Musume Member **2012-02-22 Graudated Morning Musume **2015.04.12 Left Hello! Project *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status' **'2001-08-26 Member *'Years in Morning Musume: '''9.5 Years *'Former Morning Musume Color': **'Light Blue (2001-2003) **'Maroon '(2003-2012) *'Hobbies: '''Helping others,performing *'Favorite Animal: 'Penguin *'Favorite Food: 'Octopus,grilled eel *'Disliked Food: 'Squash *'Favorite saying: '"''If you want respect,respect others" *'Favorite color: '''Maroon,Yellow,Orange *'Favorite Flowers: 'Tulips *'Favorite season: 'Winter *'Specialty: 'Bo *'Hello!Project Groups **'Morning Musume (2001-2012) **Hello!Project Mokanbekimasu Ongaku (2011-2012) **Suparara (2004-2005;2009-2015) **H.P SUPER IDOLS (2013-2015) *'Subgroups' **'Petitmoni (2002-2006) *'Concert Units' **'Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006) **MORNING JIKAN (2003-2012) *'Shuffles' **'Genki 5 (2002) **H.P ALL STARS (2004) *'Other' **WE ARE (2009-2011) **YELL Θ (2012-present) Discography Solo= #2013.06.11 Yurusanai Ai,Ai,Ai #2013.11.08 Kyoku ni... #2014.03.02 「Shinjitsu no Ai」/ Kare nan?! / LALALA Saisei Pop Song! #2014.08.11 NG no Atsuryoku (NGの圧力) #2015.01.08 Kindan no Kiss / Hankou Idol / Elegant Musume (禁断のキス/反抗アイドル/エレガントな娘) #2015.07.07 Lucky 777 / Crazy Nihonjin no Onnanoko (Lucky 777/クレイジー日本人の女の子) #2015.11.04 MAKE UP uR MIND |-|Morning Musume Singles= #Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ (Debut) #Souda! We're ALIVE #Do it! Now #Koko ni Iruzee! #Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima #AS FOR ONE DAY #Shabondama #Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ #Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT #Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari #Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago #THE Manpower!!! #Osaka Koi no Uta #Iroppoi Jirettai #Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ #SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ #Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan #Aruiteru #Egao YES Nude #Kanashimi Twilight #Onna ni Sachi Are #Mikan #Resonant Blue #Pepper Keibu #Naichau Kamo #Shouganai Yume Oibito #Nanchatte Ren'ai #Kimagure Princess #Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai #Seishun Collection #Appare! Kaiten Zushi (as Muten Musume) #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game #Maji Desu ka Ska! #Only you #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Last Single) Morning Musume Otome Gumi Singles #Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ #Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ |-|Subunit/Shuffle Singles= H.P ALL STARS #ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL Suparara #CREAM #Sexy-Rararara Genki5 Singles #SHIAWASENA 5 8BUTTERFLY Singles #Watashi o Aisuru to Saku (Love me and Bloom) MoKanBeKiMaSu Ongaku Singles #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku |-|Solo Albums= *2015.12.30 Kawazy no No.1 Works Photobooks Solo #2004 KAWAZU AUTUMN #2007 KAWAKAWAKAWAKAWAII #2009 Ame #2011 Ikanaide. #2012 Aideu Group #2002.08.16 5 - Morning Musume 5ki Member Shashinshū (5　モーニング娘。5期メンバー写真集) (Fifth Generation Morning Musume) #2004.11.17 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Shashin Shuu (アロハロ!モーニング娘。写真集) Digital #2004.11.17 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Shashin Shuu (アロハロ!モーニング娘。写真集) (Kawa version) DVDs Solo #2003 THIS IS AUTUMN #2005 Yokoso! #2009 Alo Hello! Kawazu Autumn DVD #2010 Alo Hello! 2 Kawazu Autumn DVD #2011 Yurusanai. #2012 MAROON Trivia *Eguchi Rin and Higashiyama Midori claim to be her biggest fans *When in a bad situation,Kawazu will laugh really hard. *Because of her young age,she did not get alot of freedom like most of the other members did. After she turned 16,people started to loosen up on her. *Has a stuffed penguin named '''Breezy '''that usually gives her the confidence to perform. She had it eversince 1997. *Was close friends with Kamei Eri,and is currently close with Mitsui Aika. *Is known for her dominant voice. *Is the most popular Hello!Project member,with a total of 9703 fans. *Stated that she loves arctic animals,and her favorite arctic animal is a Penguin. *Kawazu held the joint record of longest lived Morning Musume member,until Niigaki Risa eventually beat it. *Kawazu was a member of Morning Musume for 9.5 years. *The nickname "Kawazy" is a pun off of the English word "Crazy". *Kawazu's goal is to work as a soloist until the day she graduates from college. She is in college for journalism. Category:Morning Musume Fifth Generation Category:2012 Departues Category:M-Line Category:MORNING JIKAN Category:Kawazu Autumn Category:Japanese Nationality Category:YELLΘ Category:Genki 5 Category:April Births Category:Births in 1990 Category:Red Member Color Category:Youngest Member Category:Soloist Category:UP FRONT CREATE